1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human powered mobile exercise device. More particular, the invention enables the user to move his feet in an ovate or near elliptic pattern driving at least one wheel of a mobile exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Running has long been a popular form of exercise. However, many cannot tolerate the impact loading that occurs on heel strike with the ground. Therefore, the need exists for a mobile exercise device which simulates the motion and feel of running without the impact.
Prior art human powered mobile exercise devices do not allow the user to move through a natural pattern that simulates running. These devices force the user to move his legs primarily through a vertical pumping motion such as in stair climbing and do not simulate the foot motion of running. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,053,173; 4,379,566; and 4,456,276.
While prior art stationary exercise devices exist which do allow an ovate or near elliptic foot motion (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,343; 5,299,993; 5,383,829; and 5,423,729), such devices cannot be readily modified to accommodate human powered mobile exercise because of their inherent length and mechanical configuration. Further, prior art stationary exercise devices do not allow control of foot pedal angle during the ovate or near elliptic foot motion.
Hence, the need exists for a mobile exercise apparatus which provides the physical benefits of running without impact.